


By Your Side: Chidi

by feralfemby



Series: By Your Side [3]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Again relationship not the main focus, F/M, Someone give Chidi a sticker, i'm proud of him, simply a delightful bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfemby/pseuds/feralfemby
Summary: It's not impressive to guess that Chidi's scared. Which makes it all the more surprising when he isn't.





	By Your Side: Chidi

It had never been a blissful life for Chidi Anagonye. It had never been easy, healthy, safe, anything nice or simple like that. And most of it was his own doing. His life—and afterlife—had been mostly a torture chamber of indecision, the walls lined with the ethical ramifications of his every faulty action. It was still that way. 

But something was happening. Now that his very soul was in jeopardy. Now that things actually mattered, somehow, his heart for once didn’t feel torn. His mind didn’t feel conflicted. Sure, he’d still probably have a minor panic attack if he had to pick a flavor of muffin right now. But he didn’t have to pick a muffin. He just had to make it through this universe intact. And, if he couldn’t do that, he’d better live how he wanted while he could. 

And that was why, when it came down to it, it was easy to kiss Eleanor. Well, no, it was the furthest thing from easy. But it was something more than easy; it was necessary. If the world was ending, if it really was about to be all over, he had to do something. For once in his life. Something that he wanted to do. It was such a relief to finally do something he didn’t have to agonize over. That he didn’t have to cause others agony over. 

It was a relief to be a better person.


End file.
